wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Electron PL/Archiwum 2011
DIVAN Z TAMARIT Cześć Electronie. Widzę, że nieustannie pracujesz w Ogrodzie Petenery i jestem pod wrażeniem Twojej pracy. Wszystko coraz ładniejsze, pod względem estetycznym i merytorycznym. Pozwolę sobie jednak na jedno małe "ale". Zbioru wierszy Lorki "Diva'n del Tamarit" nie mozemy tłumaczyć tak jak to wygląda obecnie. Nie chodzi o żadną otomanę, tylko o... zbiór wierszy właśnie. (cf. tutaj. To taka moja uwaga, choć żadna ze mnie specjalistka jeśli chodzi o literaturę Orientu. Nawiasem mówiąc Lorca też tak trochę umownie podszedł do tematu i wiersze mają coś z kasyd czy gazeli bardziej pod względem treści i "klimatu", aniżeli formy (bardzo rygorystycznej w lit. arabskiej). Oczywiście ilustracja na stronce może zostać bez zmian. Ba, nawet powinna, bo jest piękna! Pozdrawiam gorąco! Azahar 11:57, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: DIVAN DEL TAMARIT Moim zdaniem, powinien zostać ten "Divan" z przypisem u dołu, gwoli wyjaśnienia czytelnikom, co to w ogóle jest. (też nie wiedziałam, dopóki pzred laty nie sięgnęłam do tego tomiku). Oczywiście w 100 procentach zgadzam się z tym, że Lorca chciał nawiązać do klimatów arabskich i stąd taka nazwa zbioru oraz poszczególnych wierszy (kasydy, gazele). Swojego czasu naczytał się on trochę takich rzeczy w przekładzie na hiszp., m.in. poezji Omara Al-Chajjama, zbiorów inskrypcji ze ścian Alhambry itd. itd. Z tego co kojarzę i pamiętam Lorca używał terminu divan w znaczeniu "zbioru wierszy o tematyce orientalnej ", tudzież "zbioru gazel i kasyd". Ten termin funkcjonował i funkcjonuje nadal - praktycznie nieprzetłumaczony na hiszpański (podobnie jak i na język polski). Zajrzę dziś do konkretnych źródeł, żeby sprawdzić dokładnie co sam Lorca mówił na temat nazewnictwa utworów czy samego tomiku. Raczej traktował to umownie, bo choćby pod względem czysto formalnym kasyda niekoniecznie jest u niego utworem o konkretnych rymach, liczbie sylab w wersie itp. Jak sobie zajrzymy do rękopisów Lorki, to mamy sytuacje, że pierwotnie któryś wiersz miał w tytule kasyda, by potem w wersji ostatecznej figurować jako gazela (lub odwrotnie). Trochę to skomplikowane, nieprawdaż? :-) Co do tłumaczenia tego tomiku, to ktoś tłumaczył wybór wierszy Lorki bodajże w 1982r. - mam kopię tego wydania - i tam jest ogólnie tytuł "DYWAN TAMARIT" (dywan - w znaczeniu zbiorku utworów orientalnych, a Tamarit - od nazwy hacjendy na Vega de Granada, w której część wierszy została napisana). Jeśli chodzi o tomiki Kariotakisa, to z rozmysłem napisał on to i owo z dużej litery. W greckim generalnie jest podobnie jak w polskim, ale jak autor sobie coś ustali, to nie ma mocnych. Tak więc chyba powinno zostać z dużej. Re: Zmiana tytułu i przypis Myślę, że teraz będzie naprawdę OK. Azahar 13:27, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hasło (Wikipedia) Pięknie! A odnośnik zobowiązuje - skoro się tam pojawił, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak dodać kolejne tłumaczenia wierszy z tego zbioru, coby było porządnie! :-) Azahar 13:42, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) No to niebawem zabiorę się do roboty. Pozdrawiam. I niech nam Ogród wzrasta! Azahar 13:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Tłumaczenie "Spotkania" No, teraz jest już idealnie. Przypis załatwia sprawę. (a tak w ogóle, to strasznie czepliwa jestem, nie? :-D ) Azahar 20:19, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Divan del Tamarit - artykuł na Wikipedii Dobrze się sprawiłeś. Artykuł podaje najważniejsze informacje - i o to chodzi. "Wmyślę się" w temat i jeśli coś istotnego mi się objawi - dodam niezwłocznie. Co do przekładów - część z nich to takie gotowce popełnione kiedyś tam, a reszta powoli powstaje i powstawać będzie! :-) Azahar 20:34, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Przekład Dywanu z Tamarit Cześć. No staram się dokończyć przekład, zeby było przyzwoicie. Zeszło z tym trochę czasu, bo miałam sporo obowiązków służbowych, a ponadto jeden dom sprzedałam, kupiłam drugi, teraz remont i jestem ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyczerpana. Na szczęście istnieje dobra literatura i można się przy niej odprężyć :-) Pozdrawiam! Azahar 08:15, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) "Krótka ballada o trzech rzekach" Ha, no z tym wierszem łatwo nie jest. Ja też się kiedyś do niego "przymierzałam", bo piękny jest, ale na razie z moich prób niewiele wyszło. Trzymam zatem kciuki za Ciebie! Azahar 10:16, kwi 29, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo zgrabnie Ci to poszło, podoba mi się. Klimat i nastrój są, a rymami nie przejmuj się zbytnio - w końcu hiszpański i polski mają swoją specyfikę i nie wszystko da się "przeskoczyć". Gratuluję! Azahar 10:02, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) KGK z piórami... Witaj! Bardzo dziękuję za odznaczenie! Zaszczyt mnie kopnął. Na laurach spocząć nie zamierzam. W końcu Gwiazda zobowiązuje. Niebawem będę coś dalej wnosić do Ogrodu - niech nam kwitnie! Pozdrawiam :-) Jeszcze raz dzięki. Azahar 16:31, maj 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hej, chcialem dodac spotlight dla twojej wiki. Jesli mozesz podeslij mi jakis obrazek i tekst na spotlight. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 15:43, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) :Spoko, do końca tego tygodnia byłoby miło. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 21:07, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki, tekst pasuje wyśmienicie ;). Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 11:13, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Licznik odwiedzin Witaj. Chciałbym Cię zapytać o to, jak wstawiłeś licznik odwiedzin wiki widoczny pod ogólną liczbą artykułów? MarkosBoss (dyskusja • wkład | GothicPedia - RisenPedia - Tworzenie Logo Wiki) 18:55, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) :Już nieaktualne. Znalazłem skrypt na tej wiki odpowiadający za dodanie licznika. :) :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • wkład | GothicPedia - RisenPedia - Tworzenie Logo Wiki) 19:07, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Chociaż nie. Samo skopiowanie skryptu sprawia, że wyświetlane są odwiedziny tej wiki, podczas gdy chciałbym mieć statystyki mojej GothicPedii. Mógłbyś mi więc jednak wytłumaczyć, jak to dodać do siebie? Założyłem konto na tym SiteMeter, ale po dodaniu skryptu całe Common.js mi przestało działać. Mógłbyś mi pomóc z tym? :) :MarkosBoss (dyskusja • wkład | GothicPedia - RisenPedia - Tworzenie Logo Wiki) 19:21, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) re: Pliki z Commons Cześć. Dzięki za info. Faktycznie opcja jest jak najbardziej przydatna - dobrze wiedzieć, ze można sobie ułątwić pracę :) Pozdrawiam. Azahar 13:17, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Podróż Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że słońca nie zabraknie i pogoda okaże się mniej kapryśna od polskiej. Pozdrawiam. Azahar 13:29, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Moje wiersze Dzięki :). Kilka już wrzuciłem, mam nadzieję, że nie są zbyt hermetyczne, Bacus15 10:06, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) *Spodobało mi się tutaj :). Dzięki za stworzenie tej wikii, Bacus15 13:07, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) *Dziękuję Ci serdecznie za pomoc. Stopniowo będę dodawał kolejne utwory :), Bacus15 09:47, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) *Dziękuję Ci za wskazówkę, ilustrację i facebookową zajawkę :), Bacus15 15:27, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Preferencje Wiesz może dlaczego wykasowała mi się liczba edycji w preferencjach? Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Bacus15 21:31, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) *Rozumiem, serdeczne dzięki za wyjaśnienie, Bacus15 17:55, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Książka wierszy Cześć. Zdaję sobie sprawę, ze sprawa tytułu tego zbioru może być nieco dyskusyjna, zwłaszcza z uwagi na wieloznaczność słowa "libro". Wydaje mi się jednak, że zgodnie z intencją autora, powinniśmy to na jezyk polski przetłumaczyć właśnie jako "książka". "Księga" to byłoby chyba za mocno... Na cały zbiór składa się ponad 60 wierszy, mnmiej więcej jedna trzecia tego, co Lorca napisał w latach 1917-1920 (reszta nie była publikowana praktycznie do lat 90-tych XX w.). Tomik w chwili wydania został poprzedzony czymś w rodzaju wstępu, który oczywiście zamieszczam tutaj. Jeżeli dobrze interpretuję słowa samego autora, to powinniśmy pozostać przy "książce". Oczywiście jestem gotowa na kontrargumenty, wszak nie mam żadnego monopolu na jedynie słuszną wersję czy interpratację :-) Pozdrawiam! Azahar 11:25, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Ogród nam się rozrasta, i bardzo dobrze! "Wesołków" niestety nigdzie nie brakuje i czasem przejawiają oni swą żenującą aktywność, zamiast skatalizować nadmiar energii w jakichś sensownych poczynaniach. Dziękuję za zaufanie i propozycję dodania uprawnień - chętnie je przyjmę, choć też zaglądam do Ogrodu w czasie wolnym i niekiedy w pracy (jeżeli sytuacja na to pozwala), a w sprawach czysto technicznych odnośnie stron www wybitna nie jestem. Tym niemniej będę starała się pomóc w miarę moich skromnych możliwości :-) Azahar 19:22, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Pzrekłady utworów z "Książki wierszy" Cześć. Dzięki za wrzucenie linków do moich ostatnich przekładów na str. główną. Mam tylko jedną uwagę: to jeszcze nie jest cały zbiór, co najwyżej 1/5 - jeszcze sporo pracy przede mną (zważywszy, że i z "Pieśniami" trzeba się dalej mierzyć...) Dziękuję też za uprawnienia - przejrzałam poradnik Admina i mam nadzieję, że uda mi się z niego cokolwiek wynieść :-) Pozdrawiam. Azahar 13:54, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Na linki wewnętrzne będę miała baczenie i przy dodawaniu kolejnych utworów postaram się je korygować. Azahar 16:25, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Ilustracje do tekstów Cześć. Dzięki za dodanie ilustracji do jednego z przetłumaczonych przeze mnie wierszy. Pasuje jak najbardziej :) Jeżeli przypadkiem natkniesz się jeszcze na coś, co pasowałoby do któregoś z tekstów, śmiało wrzucaj. Trochę tych wierszy jest i siłą rzeczy nie zawsze jestem w stanie szukać na bieżąco ilustracji celem ich "okraszenia". Pozdrawiam. Azahar 13:17, paź 14, 2011 (UTC) Ad. Dyskusja:Czerwony kapturek Hej. Bardzo dziękuję za odpowiedź i link. Pozdrawiam, Fantagiro 22:42, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) deklaracja z Arbroath Cześć :) Co do deklaracji z Arbroath (odpowiadam i tu i na Wikipedii) to tłumaczyłem samodzielnie, ale nie z łaciny tylko z angielskiej wersji wikisource - zbrodnia to chyba nie jest (łacinę znam ale nie na aż tak wysokim poziomie)? Stamtąd pochodzi też wersja łacińska dokumentu. Pozdrawiam i dziękuje za info o prawach autorskich :) Re: Pieśni (Lorca) Tak, cały zbiór został ukończony. Trochę to trwało, ale grunt, że jest! Co do innych przekładów, to jak najbardziej, zamierzam nad nimi pracować. Dzięki bardzo za dodawanie ilustracji i inne ulepszenia. Pozdrawiam! Azahar 21:26, gru 18, 2011 (UTC)